


行与梦

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal（TV）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: Will总是丢失时间的原因是他还有一个人格——一个更加黑暗的人格，而Hannibal必须在这两个人格中做出选择。





	1. Chapter 1

噩梦使Will从床上醒来，闹钟显示时间是6:30，他头痛欲裂，就像整夜没睡一般。他拉开窗帘，花了点时间适应了那刺眼的光芒，然后叹息着离开了那个还残留着噩梦气息的房间。

他洗漱完毕，喂了狗，在他用那些几乎称不上食物的东西填饱他的肚子的时候，Jack又打来了电话——自他杀死Hobbs之后他感觉自己越来越不对劲了，但Will还是接通了电话。

“Graham，有个新案子了。Dr.Lecter已经在路上了，你也快点过来。”

Jack的话就像防空警报一样回荡在Will的脑子里。他把那些没吃完的东西扔进了垃圾桶——因为它们本身就没有多大的营养价值。他披上外套就匆匆离开了家。

*

等Will到达现场的时候，Hannibal已经到了，而Jack显得很不耐烦。

在Hannibal想要开口向Will问好之前，Jack已经等不及了。“你得解释一下这是什么情况，Graham。”他像是在竭力压制住自己即将喷发的怒火。

Will觉得好像自己才是那个做错事的孩子，尽管这些令人作呕东西实际上与他毫无干系。

他对医生点了点头，然后摘掉了眼镜。这个凶手的手法非常地粗暴，有些部位似乎是被生生地撕扯开来的，肠子已经被移动过，为了固定那些插进腹腔里干枯易碎的花朵，但也不算是干花，死者的嘴被切开，以一种不正常的角度张裂，舌头上放满了艳丽的红色玫瑰。

“其实腹腔这里还应该再有一些干花的，但它们实在是太容易碎了。”Zeller指着地上一些干花的碎屑说。

“这些玫瑰很新鲜。”Jimmy补充说，“应该是新剪下来的。”

“最重要的时，肾脏不见了。”Beverly说，“周围我们搜寻过了，没有找到。按推测应该是被取走了。”

“我觉得这个凶手应该叫'繁花圣母'。”Jimmy严肃地说。

“嘿！为什么不让我起名字？”Zeller显然对此有所不满。“这里多久才能有一个新的人让我起名字啊！”

“我觉得Jimmy起的名字很好，是让·热内的小说对吧？”

“没错。”

Jack终于忍不住了，咆哮道:“安静，这次就用Jimmy起的名字了！让Graham上来！”

Will走上前，闭上了眼睛，他痛恨他的移情，却又不得不使用它。

他重新睁开眼睛，剧烈地喘息着，移情对他的影响在增强，而且负面影响居多，他越来越深陷其中。

“是开膛手吗？”Jack问。

“不是。”Will摇了摇头，他重新带上了眼镜，“这个凶手，你们叫他繁华圣母，更像是在对切萨皮克开膛手表达一种感情，尊重……或者……”他顿了一下，在脑海里寻找合适的词句以形容这种感情。

“爱。”Will说，“他在示爱。”

Jack用难以置信的眼神盯着Will。

“所以说切萨皮克开膛手又多了个狂热的追求者了？还有，你确定是'他'？”Zeller道。

“只是个代称，但凶手是男性的可能性更大，因为一般女性的力气没有那么大。无论如何，切萨皮克开膛手都会再次作案以给出他的回应，而那时他应该已经知晓了对方的身份。”Will说，他背过身去，这场面让他胃里翻江倒海。

“你必须找出这个凶手。”Jack对他怒目而视。

“我尽力吧。”Will已经没有心思了，现在他只想快点回家。他向Hannibal道了别就上车了。

目送着Will离去，Hannibal看了看Jack:“你不该给他施加那么多的压力，尤其是在他还没恢复过来的时候。”

“凶手可不会等他恢复过来之后再作案。”Jack显然正在发怒，对Hannibal没有好气，说完就把他扔在一边自己去忙别的了。

Hannibal见Jack对自己不理不睬，也不再多说，离开了现场。但不得不说，无论凶手是谁，他确实达到了目的，他引起了切萨皮克开膛手的兴趣。

出于对Will的关心，Hannibal把车掉了个头，向Will家驶去。

*

案发地离Will家不是特别远，Hannibal没多久就到了，他把车停好，很有礼貌敲了敲Will家的门。

“Dr.Lecter？”Will困惑地看着Hannibal，显然他对Hannibal的到来感到意外。“先进来吧。”他打开了门。

“谢谢，Will。”Hannibal报以一个职业性的微笑。

“我觉得你状态不好。”Hannibal直截了当表明了自己的来意。他避开地上散乱着的一些垫子，跟着Will在沙发上坐下来——尽管上面的狗毛会毁了他的衣服。

谁都知道。Will在心里嘟囔着。

“我很好。”Will说。而他的内心在大喊着“骗子！”

“Will，告诉我你怎么了。”Hannibal的话简直像在给他催眠，让他觉得自己被诱导着。

“我在丢失时间。”Will终于开口了。“我不知道我做了什么，三天前我醒来时发现自己从阁楼上的天窗里爬了出去站在了屋顶上。而昨天晚上我觉得我可能一夜都没有睡，可我不知道我去了哪里。”

“这不是什么好的征兆。”

Will的肚子不合时宜地发出了咕噜咕噜的声响，这使得他更加窘迫。

“你吃早饭了吗？”Hannibal问。

“吃了……一点。”

“我去给你做点吃的。”Hannibal站起来，Will再这样子下去迟早会崩溃的，而他自己比谁都清楚。“你先休息一会儿吧。”

Hannibal打开Will家的冰箱，检查了一下里面的存储物，没有什么蔬菜，只剩几个番茄和一些甘蓝，肉大部分是鱼肉，但是其中一个包装吸引了Hannibal的注意力。他把那个袋子拿出来，里面是一个肾脏，看上去很新鲜——新鲜到就像刚被摘除没多久。

他有点困惑，但Hannibal没有问。他自作主张地把它变成了他和Will的午餐。

“味道很好。但是这是肾脏吗？”吃到午餐时，Will问。

“没错。”Hannibal微笑着点头，他吃了一口就知道那时什么了。Will梦游的时候到底做了什么他已经猜的八九不离十了。

“我冰箱里有这个吗？”Will困惑极了。

“也许是你很久之前买的。但至少作为一顿午餐而言，它很好地完成了它的使命。”Hannibal看着Will一口一口吃下那些食物，从内而外地感到愉悦。

“也许。”Will含糊其辞地点头。

*

“你好，Dr.Lecter。”Will推门而入，显得精神抖擞，几天前Hannibal从他身上看见的颓唐一点踪影都没了。

“Will，你比预定的时间早到了二十分钟。”Hannibal看了下手表，Will从不早到那么多，有时最多是早几分钟，至少他从不迟到——除了那次他在FBI的教室里睡着了。“有什么特别的事情吗？”他站起来。

“Dr.Lecter你难道对我给你的礼物一点感触都没有吗？”Will笑着走到了沙发后面，他的眼睛微微眯起来——这让Hannibal脑子里的警铃激烈地作响，那是狩猎者的眼神。

“你是谁？”他的手悄悄地像书桌上的手术刀移去。

“我劝你不要再打那把刀的主意了。”Will收起了脸上的笑容。“我就是Will。这里只有你和我，没有别人。”

Hannibal盯着对方，没有动。“你说你是Will，但你不是我一直以来认识的那个。”

“对。我就是那个所谓的'繁华圣母'，其实我觉得这个名字还不错。”他点了点头，“Will一直不知道我的存在。”

“所以，其实Will从很早以前就在丢失时间。”Hannibal小心翼翼地试探着对方。他不了解对方，他还需要更多的时间。

“我没有一直占用他的身体。最初我出现的原因，只是为了保护Will。”

“但是你的目的渐渐不那么单纯了不是么？”Hannibal步步紧逼，想要保持自己的领先地位——野兽的本能。

“我被你吸引了。”哦，一个陈述句。那么肯定，像是一把刀要把Hannibal的面具从他脸上割裂。

“你知道我是谁。”Hannibal动摇了一下，几乎注意不到，但Will确实注意到了，这能给他带来一种征服感。

“现在你也知道我是谁了，不是吗？”Will狡黠地眨了眨眼。

“没错。”

“一次完美的开诚相见。”Will总结道，他在沙发上落座，对Lecter做了个邀请的手势，“我想我们还有很多值得讨论的内容。”

“是啊。”Hannibal绕过书桌，他终于彻底放弃了那把刀，这个Will能给他带来不一样的乐趣。

*

“Dr.Lecter？”Will在Hannibal办公室的沙发上醒来，，他还有点迷迷糊糊的。

Hannibal在书桌后的扶手椅里坐着，像是在本子上记录着什么。“你睡着了Will。我觉得你可能是太累了，所以我没有叫醒你。”

“我并不觉得有恢复了多少精力。”Will嘟囔着站起身。“我该走了，Dr.Lecter。”

“明天见，Will。”Hannibal微笑着说。

“再见。”直到启动了汽车时，Will才想起来Hannibal和他的下一次预约在后天，他猜想或许是Hannibal的口误，但他也没有在意。他叹了口气，驾车离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

Will站在现场，Beverly在一旁解说，但他根本听不进去。因为开膛手给出了他的回答。

“我觉得他大概是答应了。”Jimmy说。

一个男人挂在树上，腹腔里嘴里塞满了白色玫瑰，花瓣被血液染得鲜红。

“我敢肯定那个繁花圣母肯定很开心。”Beverly看着Will说。

“我不知道这意味着什么，但我想他们应该见过面了。”Will终于开口了，他努力抑制住自己干呕的欲望。“而且显然他们谈的相当投机。”

“除了这些呢？”Jack眉头紧蹙。

“这是一种反馈，对于对方的示爱的反馈，但我不是很能确定他们现在到底是什么关系，至少开膛手认可了他。”Will顿了一下，欲言又止。他有点失落，就好像切萨皮克开膛手不再属于他，不再只有他一人能读懂他。一点点的嫉妒，随即又被他自己否定。最后他低下了头:“我想我得先走了，我感觉不太舒服。”

他昏昏沉沉地离开了现场，他感觉自己睡得不太好——也许更近于一夜未眠，但他很肯定自己不记得晚上的事情了。

在他上车前，Beverly追上了他。“你没事吧？你好像几天都没睡好了。我知道Jack就是这样的人，你不必在意他。还有，你不用每次都来的，你知道的。”

“谢谢，不过我没事，只要睡会儿就好了。”Willl勉强露出了一个笑容，他当然知道补觉不能解决问题。

“那…希望你早点恢复。”Beverly显然还想说点什么，但她没有说出来，“再见。”

Hannibal心情很好，他把每一朵花放进那个人的腹腔里时都在想Will看到这个作品时的表情。特指平时的那个Will，Jack的陶瓷杯。

惊恐，厌恶，恶心。

也许，他会嫉妒。也许微弱到他自己都意识不到的程度。

他小心翼翼地摘除了这个人的心脏，想着他会变成怎样美味的一道菜，去满足他和Will的口腹之欲。

Hannibal到家时已经很晚了，开门时他发现门锁有被撬开过的痕迹，他皱了皱眉，然后轻轻打开门进了屋。他不想惊动那位不速之客。

“Dr.Lecter，我等了你很久了。”是Will的声音，从黑暗的客厅里漫延出来，像某种黑色粘稠的液体不断爬行。

Hannibal打开灯，看见Will坐在他的沙发上等着他。不是那个脆弱的Will。“你撬了我的门。”Hannibal一点都不生气，Will每一次出乎意料的举动都能给他带来额外的乐趣。

“我没有钥匙。”Will不满地说，“我总不能在你门口冻死。”他站起来打量了Hannibal一下，空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的血腥味。“我很期待你的作品。”

“你明天就能看见它。”Hannibal绕过了Will，身体却装作无意轻轻蹭过了对方。Will几乎要笑出声来了，这种肢体接触的目的太过明显，充满了尝试，甚至有些隐晦的性的意味，像是某种动物求偶的方式。“如果你不介意，我要去厨房整理一下我新鲜的食材。”

Will跟着Hannibal走进了厨房，他倚在大理石的台面边缘，看着Hannibal把那些器官包装好塞进冰箱。

“你还没有说明你的来意。”Hannibal用眼角的余光观察着Will。他关上冰箱，回头面对着他。

“我就想来看看你。”Will笑了，像是Hannibal说了什么笑话，他的手指扣住台面，最终停了下来，表情严肃。“我不能占用太多白天的时间，否则Will迟早会发现的。”

Will走上前，抓住了Hannibal的手，突然把他面朝上压倒在台面上。Hannibal扭了一下确定自己没可能挣脱就没有再反抗。桌面冰冷的温度透过衣服倾蚀到了皮肤，不适的感觉愈发强烈。他眯起眼睛，Will的举动使他迷惑，但他又没有感觉到任何带有攻击性的意图。

“Dr Lecter……”Will的声音变得粗哑起来。“你难道就不好奇吗？我与Will之间的关系……”

Hannibal努力抬起头，看着Will，他的眼底翻腾着欲望。他能感觉到自己的食欲和性欲被激起，但他压抑着自己没有开口。

“我就是Will，但我比他更加坦诚，”他压制着Hannibal的手臂微微放松，“而我快等不及了。”

就是这一瞬间的放松给了Hannibal机会，他迅速起身把Will压在了桌面上，他的脸贴着台面，努力想抬起头。Hannibal喘息着:“永远不要给你的对手任何反扑的机会，William。”他的发音简直性感极了，Will爱死这个了，他露出了一个满意的笑容，有些尖锐的牙齿在红润的嘴唇间格外美丽。“我知道你想要什么，”Hannibal一只手把Will的双手按在他的背后，还有一只手向下滑过Will翘挺的臀线，“但不是今天。”如果说他不想要那一定是谎言，但Hannibal的理智告诉他现在绝对不是合适的时候。他不希望他们的第一次是像野兽般欲求，进行粗暴的交媾，他们需要的是一次安全而有计划的约会。

然后他放开了Will:“你该走了，我可不想明天你在犯罪现场睡着。其他事情我们可以改日再谈。”如果Will再呆下去他真的不确定自己会不会控制不住自己。

Will坐起来，显然对这个答案不太满意:“那么我很期待我们的下一次会面。”

*

Will带着厚重的黑眼圈瘫倒在了自己的床上，他今天没有课，所以他打算补一下觉。他祈祷着自己不要再梦到Hobbs也不要梦游到屋顶上去，然后闭上了眼睛。五秒后他就被手机铃声吵醒了，是Hannibal的电话。

“Will，Jack跟我说你不舒服，你没事吗？”Will努力让自己的声音听上去不那么颤抖:“我没事，只是没睡好。”

“我希望你今天晚上七点能到我家和我共进晚餐，顺便我们可以讨论一下你最近的状况。”

“没问题。”Will看了下时间，他还可以再睡会儿。

*

“Dr.Lecter，”Hannibal打开门，是Will。“Will睡着了，所以我没有叫醒他。”Hannibal侧过身让他进来，这次晚餐的意义突然间就改变了，一切都朝着不可预测的方向发展，Hannibal本该厌恶这种失控的感觉，但当这一切是由Will引起时却总能使他感到愉悦。

晚餐进行地非常顺利，主菜是他昨天晚上取得的心脏，配上一点红酒，Hannibal不得不承认，Will的陪伴让这次晚餐更加完美了。也许华丽的词藻，夺人眼球的菜品能让一般人为Hannibal倾倒，Will却不会，他真正沉迷的是Hannibal的本质，面具下纯粹的黑暗，他想要用利爪撕开那个面具，去亲吻真实。这是一场拉锯战，他们最终都注定要坦诚相待，但在那之前，他们需要耐心等待，等待有一个人站出来打破僵局。

在他们吃完甜点后，Will开口了，可能是喝了太多的酒，他摇晃着想站起来，腿却使不上力。“Dr.Lecter……”他思考了一下，“你知道酒驾是很危险的，而且外面的雪越来越大了，也许我今天不得不住下了。”一个无懈可击的理由，Hannibal当然知道今天会下雪，大到足以让Will回不了狼陷的雪。他把Will从凳子上拉起来，Will趁势攀住了Hannibal的肩膀，给了他一个简短的吻，然后像恶作剧的孩子那般笑了。他抬起头，盯着Hannibal:“一道开胃菜，但那还远远不够。”

Hannibal揽住了Will的腰，一下子把他抱起来:“卧室会是更好的选择。”Will没有反抗，红晕渐渐爬上了他的脸颊——绝不是酒精的原因。他勾着Hannibal的脖子，他们靠得那么近以至于他能闻到Hannibal身上的古龙水的味道。从餐厅到卧室的距离在此时显得无比漫长，他们穿过了那个长廊，像是穿过了整个世界。最终Will被Hannibal轻轻放在了他的床上。酒精开始影响到他的大脑，他昏昏沉沉地躺在那里，看着Hannibal一件件脱去衣服。Will觉得房间里的空气变得越来越热，一部分是暖气的原因，还有一部分是因为占据他大脑的情欲。

Hannibal爬上床，Will伸出手按在他的胸口，金色的胸毛十分柔软，他还想要继续，却被Hannibal一把抓住了手，开始脱他的衣服。Will没有动，只是任由Hannibal摆布他。当他们都赤裸相对时，Will感觉有点恍惚，他抚过Hannibal的脸颊，眼神迷离:“你是真的吗？”

“William？”Hannibal试探性地问。他更喜欢称呼那个Will为William，便于区分，这是他和对方都默许的一个称谓。Hannibal突然不太确定现在躺在他床上的人是谁了。“为什么突然要叫我William？”得到回答时，Hannibal停了下来。最后，Hannibal嘴角勾起一丝弧度:“这只是你的梦而已，Will。”

“我的梦……”他喃喃道，重复着对方的话语就好像这是什么无解的迷题。Hannibal没有再等待，而是吻了上去。Will的嘴里还残留着刚刚甜品的甜味，还有红酒的饱满圆润，但Hannibal真正想要品尝的是在一切其他味道之下Will本身的甘味。他们的吻像是持续了一个世纪，Hannibal松开Will时他感觉自己快要窒息了。

Hannibal的手抚过他的胸口，滑到小腹处，Will感觉到自己的阴茎慢慢变硬。然而Hannibal并未如他所愿去抚摸他的阴茎，而是分开了他的双腿。“你确定吗？如果你不愿意，我会停下。”如果Hannibal现在的停下，他敢肯定自己绝对会死掉的。Will微微点了点头。

Hannibal得到了许可，便低下头，埋进了Will的腿间。Will感觉到Hannibal柔软的嘴唇爱抚着他大腿内侧的皮肤，接着贴在了他的穴口。但Hannibal没有给他害羞的时间，而是直接把舌头伸了进去。Will除了呻吟外已经没有办法发出其他任何声音，他死死地抓紧床单，就好像那是他唯一能依靠的事物。那些犯罪现场的血和尸体已经被赶出了他的脑子，现在他心里只有Hannibal，他的舌头淫乱地舔开他，不断深入，将他全部打开。他感觉自己全都赤裸了，不仅仅是现实层面上，精神上也是。Hannibal的眼睛里闪烁着某种光芒，Will觉得视线有些模糊，他伸手摸了一下，是眼泪。Hannibal对他做的这些，就像他们不是在做爱，而是在进餐，他是Hannibal桌上最完美的主菜……他的大腿间的皮肤在Hannibal的舔舐下变得湿漉漉的，敏感极了。

但Hannibal突然停下了，他起身俯视着Will，而Will迷茫地盯着他。然后Hannibal把一根手指塞进了他的后穴，突如其来的快感让Will清醒了几分，他的肠肉不知餍足地绞住对方的手指。Hannibal转动手指，按压着他内壁，让肌肉慢慢放松下来。他用另一只空着的手从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，把Will翻了个身。Will把头埋进枕头里，羞耻地等待着对方的下一步动作。Hannibal打开瓶盖，把润滑剂倒在了Will的臀部上，冰冷的液体让他忍不住收紧穴道，Hannibal用手指撑开他的后穴，把润滑剂往里塞。他接着把第两根手指慢慢地插了进去，在他体内分剪开来，扩张他尚且较为紧致的内壁。

Will的阴茎头部不断渗出前液，他扭动着身体不断磨蹭着身下的床单，祈求更多快感，却只是把床单弄得一团糟。突然间，Hannibal的手指刺到某一点，Will激烈地颤抖着，他还想要更多，他觉得自己就要攀上顶峰时，Hannibal却停下了。“Hanni…”Will念着他的名字，破碎的声音和沾着泪水的脸庞让他显得更加性感。Hannibal低头给了他一个短暂的吻。他充满爱意地揉了揉Will卷曲的头发，嘴唇贴在他的耳边道:“耐心点，我的男孩。”

Will为这过于亲密的爱称感到羞耻，在当下这却只能让他硬得更厉害。Hannibal抓住他的手，把他从床上拉起来，他有些困惑地坐在那里，白皙的皮肤泛着情欲的红色，等待着对方的下一步指令。“为我口交吧。”Will犹豫了一下，伸手握住了Hannibal半勃的阴茎，低头含住了顶端的龟头。他从来没有为别人口交过，也许有那么一两次他得到过别人的口交，但那和自己亲自上阵完全不同。他用手扶住Hannibal的阴茎，张大嘴含得更深，他努力不让自己的牙齿弄疼对方，舌头舔吸着它就像那是什么美味，他感觉那根阴茎在他嘴里慢慢变大，戳在他的喉咙口，让他窒息，他哽咽着，但喉口的收缩只能给Hannibal带来更多快感。他看着Will吮吸着他的阴茎，食欲翻腾，然而此刻性欲占了主导，Hannibal自认为不是一个容易沉迷于性爱的人，但是他那些敏锐的感官注定了他能更好地享受性爱，而他对Will的那些探知欲和占有欲，从一开始就包含了最原始的性的需求。

在Will窒息前Hannibal把阴茎从他嘴了抽了出来，他把Will拉到身前，指腹滑过他红肿地嘴唇，将他嘴角边的液体擦掉。他用舌头分开他的唇，探索着Will的口腔内部，纠缠着他的舌头，他和Will分享着他自己的味道。Will坐在Hannibal的腿上，感受到对方蓄势待发的阴茎抵在自己的穴口，他晃动着屁股，渴求着Hannibal的插入。最终，Hannibal松开了他的唇，用手指勾断那延长的银丝。他扶住Will的腰，缓缓地把阴茎插了进去。

Will曾觉得Hannibal的手指带给他的感觉已经是极乐，现在他发现自己真是错得离谱。Hannibal彻底进入他时，他觉得自己被填满了。所有缺失的碎片在这一刻都被补全了，他从未那么完整过，这一切简直不能更正确。Will再也扼制不住自己的呻吟，也没有那个必要，他的手臂环绕着Hannibal的脖颈，伴随着对方一次次的进入身体上下起伏，仿若海上的小船，在风雨和巨浪的侵袭下摇摇欲坠，他只能紧紧抱住对方，把他当做自己的锚，尽管他深知Hannibal就是那狂风巨浪。他觉得自己快要被操坏了，身体里最敏感的那一点被不断地顶弄，前液不断流出来，有的已经在小腹变干，粘连着耻毛结成块状。如果这真的是梦，他希望这一切永远都不要停止。

Will觉得自己快要不行了，他的肠壁开始不规则的收缩，而Hannibal敏锐地捕捉到了他的变化，在他真的射出来之前用手指掐住了他的阴茎，力道大到让Will发出了疼痛的尖叫。高潮被人为阻止的感觉让Will更加渴求高潮，他把头靠在Hannibal的肩上，因过剩的快感而低声啜泣。他们的性爱是沉默的，也是吵闹的，他们之间并没有太多甜言蜜语，也不需要，一两个眼神交流足以表露心意，而Will像是某种乐器，在Hannibal的弹奏之下发出了美妙的音乐。

但Hannibal没有停下，只是更为快速地操弄着Will。那艘风雨中颠簸的小船，最终还是在巨浪下覆灭。在Hannibal在他体内射出来的那一刻，他松开了手，Will颤抖着喷射出来，白浊的液体粘连在他们两人的小腹上。Will瘫倒在床上，无视了大腿间慢慢淌出来的精液，现在他精疲力竭，四肢软绵绵的。在他失去意识前，最后看到的是Hannibal模糊的影像在他额前施以一吻。

*

Hannibal很少会像这样纵情声色，他早上醒来时Will还在他身边睡得很沉，尽管昨晚的清理耗费了他不少体力，但生物钟还是把他早早叫醒了。

在Hannibal洗漱完毕后穿着睡袍回到卧室时，他发现Will已经醒了。正确地说，醒的是William。

“昨天晚上你怎么了？”Hannibal问道。

“出了一点小状况。”Will从床上起来，一把揽住Hannibal的脖子，开始对他的嘴唇发起进攻。不像昨晚和Will的吻是绵软而温柔的占有，这个吻就像是两只野兽在争夺主导权那样粗暴，最终Will把Hannibal推到了床上去。他爬上床，跨坐在Hannibal身上，居高临下地俯视着他。然后他解开了Hannibal睡袍的带子，手指挑逗着他还未勃起的阴茎。Will身体赤裸，Hannibal抚摸着他的腰，手慢慢下移揉捏着臀肉，最终移到了他的穴口。

“William,去拿润滑剂。”

但是当Will拿到润滑剂后被Hannibal压在身下时，他才意识到这是个诡计。

“如果你不想受伤的话我希望你能好好配合我。”

Will露出了一个恶劣的笑，他们都是猛兽，不会甘于屈服于他人之下。当然Hannibal也清楚要这个Will乖乖听话是不怎么现实的。

Hannibal用一只手把Will的双手压制住，然后打开润滑剂把过量的液体倾倒在他的小腹上。他伸手将那些液体抹开，然后把两根沾着润滑剂的手指塞进了Will的后穴。这次他没有拐弯抹角，而是直接开始刺激Will的前列腺，这次他决心要先把Will给榨干。Will的阴茎迅速地饱涨起来，变得艳红，Hannibal松开了手，开始抚摸Will的阴茎，在这种刺激下，没多久Will就射在Hannibal的手里。

“舔掉。”

Will看着Hannibal手上的白浊，犹豫了一下伸出舌头舔掉了手心上的液体，然后他张嘴含住了那两根手指，努力地把上面的精液全部吃了下去。但就在Hannibal把手指抽出来时，Will咬了他一口。锐利的牙齿刺破了皮肤，Hannibal看了看手指上的伤口，不出意外地看到了Will躺在那里，得意地品尝他的鲜血。

Will身体上覆盖着一层薄汗，Hannibal把他带到了浴室。他自己身上的睡袍已经被扔在了床上，淋浴间足够大能容纳他们两人。他调节好水温，把Will肚子上的那些润滑剂冲洗掉。

但Will显然还不知足。他没有安分地现在那里让Hannibal替他清理，而是握住了Hannibal的阴茎，开始动作。他志得意满地看着那根阴茎在自己手里勃起。Hannibal从喉咙里发出某种粗糙的声音，像是野兽的低吼。他粗暴地把Will转过去，让他贴着玻璃移门，勃发的阴茎摩擦着Will的穴口。

“进来吧。”他讨厌等待。

Hannibal进入了他，之前在床上的指交一定程度上减缓了他的痛苦，但疼痛还是让他倒吸了一口冷气。他摆动了一下臀部，却被Hannibal抓住臀肉，他的指甲刺入肉里，Will可以料想到自己未来几天都会带着这些青肿了。Hannibal在体内快速地冲刺，敏感点被不断刺激，刚刚射过的阴茎又硬了起来。冰冷的玻璃磨蹭着乳头和阴茎带来了额外的快感但还不足以让他射出来。

Hannibal开始舔吻Will的脖颈，喷头里的水冲刷着身体，微微升腾的热气让气氛更加迷醉。Hannibal把阴茎抽出来，只剩头部还留在Will体内，他突然咬住了Will的肩膀，牙齿穿破了皮肤，鲜血从伤口里涌出，一部分被Hannibal舔掉，还有一部分被水流带走。Will还没从这剧烈的疼痛里缓过来，Hannibal就猛然插了进去，前列腺突然被刺激的快感太过激烈，Will一下子就射了出来，精液在玻璃上弄的到处都是。

Hannibal还在他体内捣弄，Will在短时间内两次高潮，不免有些倦怠，身体软绵绵地靠在玻璃上，任由Hannibal动作。Hannibal最终在Will体内达到了高潮，用精液填满了Will的穴道。他慢慢拔出开始变软的阴茎，看着白色的精液从Will的大腿间流下，他的占有欲得到了极大的满足。Will把头转过来，从他唇上偷了一个吻。

幸好今天是周末，他们还有大把的时间可以挥霍。


End file.
